Inacabado
by Thais Potter Malfoy
Summary: Dramione / Hermione engoliu seco, e depois forçou um suspiro. “Eu sabia que, uma hora ou outra, você daria um jeito de me provocar, Malfoy.” / Continuação de "Inesperado" - NC17


**Inacabado**

**Autora:** Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shipper:** Draco/Hermione

**Classificação:** M, conteúdo adulto, NC17.

**Spoiler:** Livros 1-5. Fic "Inesperado", antecedente a esta.

**Resumo:** Hermione engoliu seco, e depois forçou um suspiro. "Eu sabia que, uma hora ou outra, você daria um jeito de me provocar, Malfoy."

-DMHG-DMHG-DMHG-

Hermione não podia evitar. Por mais que quisesse, que tentasse ao máximo desviar seus pensamentos e se concentrar nas aulas e nas conversas com os amigos, a tarefa estava se tornando impossível e potencialmente irritante. Após seu 'episódio' com Draco Malfoy, ela estava bem segura de si. O dia seguinte tinha sido excepcional, seu corpo nunca estivera melhor, e uma sensação de satisfação a preenchia. É claro que, naquele dia em particular, ela não tivera que esbarrar com o dono dos olhos gelados nenhuma vez... E era ali que morava o problema.

A dispersão de Hermione começou na segunda-feira. Logo na primeira aula – Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – dividida com a Sonserina. Quando Malfoy passou por sua carteira sem ao menos lançar um mínimo olhar em sua direção, ela não sabia se ficava aliviada ou chateada. Ora, ela mesma tinha afirmado que eles agiriam como se não tivesse acontecido! Mesmo assim, a indiferença dele magoara-a, porque tinha partilhado com ele um momento único e íntimo de sua vida, então esperava (mesmo que no subconsciente) alguma sensibilidade da parte dele.

Como tinha sido boba. Malfoy jamais ia expor o acontecido, ele não queria ser zombado pelos seus amigos sonserinos. E ela certamente faria tudo para que seus próprios amigos nunca sonhassem com o que tinha feito. Ela já podia imaginar Harry e Rony tirando as varinhas e encurralando Malfoy, como se ele tivesse obrigado Hermione. Tudo isso para não aceitar que ela tinha concordado em dormir com Malfoy. É, ela conhecia bem seus amigos.

Na terça-feira, então, imagine a surpresa de Hermione ao encontrar um par de olhos azul-cinzentos encarando-a durante o café-da-manhã. Um dia, ele a ignorava completamente, e no outro ficava olhando para ela daquele jeito tão impuro, que penetrava sua alma e parecia descobrir todos os seus mais escondidos segredos. Como se ele já não os soubesse...

Na quarta-feira, a indiferença estava de volta. Desta vez, Hermione mantinha-se o observando, à espera de algum olhar. Nada, porém, o fazia prestar atenção a ela. Agora, a morena estava frustrada. Então ele pensava que podia brincar com ela? Que jogo era esse, afinal?

Portanto, naquela quinta-feira, Hermione acordara decidida a ignorá-lo. Não podia se dar ao luxo de se distrair por conta dele. Tinha tarefas, tanto da escola como da monitoria, e já passara da hora de esquecer o que fora uma das melhores noites de sua vida, para simplesmente seguir em frente. Mas, para sua (mais uma) surpresa, o desgraçado tinha resolvido infernizá-la com seus olhares outra vez. Bufando, Hermione tomou seu café-da-manhã e fez de tudo para focar-se nas vozes dos professores pela manhã, mas o olhar dele em sua nuca quase queimava, corroia. Assim que a última aula antes do almoço acabou, Hermione apressou-se para a biblioteca – o único lugar em que teria paz.

Fez seus deveres – que deveriam ser entregues somente na próxima semana, mas que ela preferia adiantar – e escolheu um livro sobre Poções. Nunca era demais ler sobre Poções, já que Snape estava cobrando dos alunos muito mais do que nos anos anteriores. Conforme passava pelas páginas, sua mente foi levada para dentro do livro, e Hermione nem percebeu quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado. Por isso, a voz que falou a fez pular da cadeira.

"Hermione?"

Arregalando os olhos, a morena olhou para a pessoa e reconheceu Gina Weasley, embora seus cabelos estivessem mais escuros e seus olhos fundos e vermelhos.

"Que susto, Ginny!"

"Desculpe..." a voz fraca da ruiva a respondeu.

"Gina... Você está bem? Parece péssima" Hermione observou.

Gina suspirou. "É, as pessoas têm me dito isso há alguns dias..."

Hermione ficou furiosa consigo mesma. Como não reparara no terrível estado da amiga? Toda a história de Malfoy vinha, de fato, a distraindo muito... Prometeu não mais se deixar chegar aquele ponto, de total alienação. Voltou-se para Gina.

"O que acontece, Gina? Tem algum problema?" Hermione perguntou, atenciosa.

"Sim, eu tenho um problema. Acabei de ver aquela _vaca_ da Parkinson pendurada no pescoço do Harry..." e, antes mesmo de terminar a sentença, lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dela.

Hermione deveria ter previsto. Harry e Pansy haviam começado um namoro informal desde o seu encontro no sábado à noite. Seu amigo parecia bem feliz, embora agora Hermione mal o visse por causa de todo o tempo que ele perdia sabe-se lá fazendo o que com Pansy Parkinson pelo castelo. Aparentemente, aquilo não estava fazendo bem para Gina, que nunca havia o superado, mesmo namorando outros garotos.

"Oh, Ginny" Hermione começou, colocando a mão no ombro da ruiva. "Provavelmente é só um caso passageiro. Harry não tem muitas chances de durar com alguém como ela, que é tão diferente dele."

Ironia ou não, sua frase se aplicava perfeitamente a ela mesma. Deixando de lado esse fato – irrelevante, pois ela nem estava interessada em Malfoy, imagine só! –, ela esperou para ouvir a resposta de Gina. Isto é, se ela parasse de chorar.

"Mas eu realmente achei que eu tinha uma chance, Mione! Quer dizer, no final do ano retrasado, quando nós fomos ao Ministério, eu me senti mais próxima dele. Eu podia jurar que aconteceria alguma coisa, mais cedo ou mais tarde..."

"Não é impossível que ainda aconteça, Gina! Apenas não se deixe ficar esperançosa demais, mas também não há motivos para ficar chorando por um garoto que não gosta de você agora."

Gina respirou fundo. "Ah, Mione! Eu não sabia o que faria sem você!" ela disse, puxando Hermione para um abraço. "Te adoro! Obrigada!"

"Disponha. Amigas são para isso, certo?" Hermione disse, contente por ter ajudado.

"Bom, agora eu tenho uma pergunta para você." Gina largou-a, encarando-a de forma séria.

"Pois diga." Hermione disse, sorrindo.

"Por que você tem estado tão distante ultimamente? Parece até... apaixonada" Gina também sorriu.

Hermione riu. "Gina, não seja boba! Por quem eu me apaixonaria? Não tem nenhum garoto que me atraía nessa escola..."

"Eu achava que você gostava do meu irmão" Gina afirmou, estudando Hermione com o olhar.

"Eu também achava, Gina. Já achei que gostava do Harry, também. Mas acabou que não gosto de nenhum dos dois." Hermione respondeu. "E de nenhum outro, para sua informação!"

Gina não pareceu comprar aquela resposta. "Hum, você é quem sabe. Conte quando quiser..."

"Claro, Gina, claro."

"Agora... Eu preciso de um favor, Mione." Gina pausou, e Hermione esperou que ela continuasse "Acontece que hoje haverá o treino da Grifinória. O jogo está chegando, precisamos treinar duro."

"Sim, isso eu sei. O Rony me avisou que precisaria copiar meu trabalho de Defesa. Aonde eu entro nessa história?"

"Eu ouvi o Harry convidando a Parkinson para 'vê-lo voar'" Gina colocou o dedo na garganta, como que vomitando. Hermione riu. "Enfim, eu preciso que você vá. Eu não posso terminar inteira vendo aqueles dois. Preciso de você como apoio moral."

"Gina! Eu não posso, eu tenho algumas páginas de Aritmancia para ler, e-"

"Nós duas sabemos que você já leu o conteúdo do ano inteiro, Hermione. Por favor, faça isso por mim! Por favor?"

Hermione suspirou. "É tão importante assim?"

"Sim. Eu posso cometer assassinato se você não for!"

Hermione riu.

"Tudo bem, Ginevra. Eu vou."

"Ótimo! Que tal irmos almoçar agora? Aposto que você está com o estômago vazio!"

As duas levantaram-se para deixar a biblioteca, rindo baixinho, e distraídas demais para notar um vulto na estante atrás de onde tinham estado.

-DMHG-DMHG-DMHG-

Nada poderia ser mais perfeito na vida de Draco Malfoy.

Ele tinha conseguido transar com Hermione Granger, a ex-puritana devoradora-de-livros da Grifinória – e, para seu deleite, ele tinha gostado. Ela era quente, sabia o que dizer na hora certa de dizer alguma coisa. Ela tinha um corpo surpreendentemente bem delineado, que o fazia ter arrepios apenas pela memória. E, por incrível que possa parecer, Draco Malfoy queria mais.

Granger não era garota de uma noite. O gostinho de vitória que ela trazia era ótimo, fazia Draco se excitar. Afinal, quem melhor para conquistar do que a melhor-amiga, talvez a garota mais importante da vida de Harry Potter? Só de imaginar-se seduzindo Granger e transando com ela pelas costas dos dois idiotas que ela chamava de amigos, era iluminador. Queria deixá-la marcada, com chupões e dentadas, para que ela tivesse que se explicar a eles. Já podia mentalizá-la toda vermelha, tentando inventar uma mentira. Tomar para si uma coisa que Potter valorizava era algo que Draco pretendia fazer, e logo.

Mas não era só isso; Havia uma coisa que o deixara curioso, e ele investigaria. Na fatídica noite em que Hermione foi sua, ela mencionou não ser mais virgem. E Draco pôde notar bem, após tê-la penetrado. A pergunta que rondava sua mente era: quem teria sido o felizardo a tirar a virgindade de Hermione Granger? A semana toda, ele tinha pensado se seria Weasley, ou até mesmo Potter. Chegou a cogitar Viktor Krum, por causa do pequeno romance que ele teve com Hermione no quarto ano. Mas, tirando essas opções, não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém. Por isso, precisava saber qual dos três a teve antes dele.

Com tantos motivos, Draco não poderia ter ficado mais feliz por ter resolvido ir para a biblioteca naquela quinta-feira. Entreouvir a conversa de Granger com a Weasley fêmea pôs sua mente para trabalhar, dando inicio a arquitetura de seu novo plano para seduzir a grifinória. Após quatro dias alternando-se entre encará-la obsessivamente e ignorá-la disciplinadamente, agora ele já sabia o que tinha de fazer. Só o que precisava era atrair Granger para um canto, sozinha. Tinha certeza de que ela não resistiria. Ou, se resistisse, um simples beijo em seu pescoço tiraria todas as suas dúvidas.

Draco sorriu.

Hermione Granger estava prestes a provar do poder de um Malfoy. Mais uma vez.

-DMHG-DMHG-DMHG-

"Oh, Merlin. Ali estão eles." Gina comentou, enquanto ela e Hermione se aproximavam do Campo de Quadribol. "Eles não te dão enjôo, Hermione?"

Foi então que Hermione localizou Harry, com ambas as mãos envolvendo a cintura de Pansy Parkinson, como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa que ele tinha no mundo. Incrivelmente, ela tinha um sorriso parecido com o dele no rosto. Hermione percebeu que nunca havia a visto sorrindo, por isso não fora capaz de ver que ela tinha certa beleza. Olhando-os assim, Hermione ficou feliz por seu melhor-amigo, e torceu para que estivesse errada e o namoro deles durasse o quanto pudesse. E que Gina não a escutasse!

"Gina... Tente ir com calma, ok?" Hermione disse à amiga. Chegando ao vestiário, as duas seguiram caminhos separados, e a morena se dirigiu para as arquibancadas, perto de onde Harry e Pansy estavam.

"Mione!" Harry chamou-a. Fez um gesto com a mão, e Hermione viu-se obrigada a unir-se a eles.

"Olá, Harry. Pansy." ela cumprimentou.

"Oi, Granger." Pansy respondeu, mais educada do que Hermione esperava.

"Não esperava te ver, Mione." Harry comentou.

"Eu não tinha nada para fazer" mentiu a grifinória, sorrindo para ele.

"Ótimo. Agora, Pansy terá companhia durante o jogo. Vocês duas vão se dar bem..."

Dito isto, ele deu um selinho na sonserina, pegou sua vassoura e levantou vôo, chamando a equipe em seguida. Hermione forçou um sorriso para Pansy e sentou-se na arquibancada, logo sendo acompanhada pela outra.

"Então, Granger..." começou Pansy, sem ao menos olhar para Hermione. "Por que está aqui, de verdade? Todos sabem que você odeia Quadribol, odeia voar. Estou intrigada."

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas diante da sinceridade e objetividade da sonserina. A partir disso, sentiu-se obrigada a ter a mesma atitude para com Pansy. Afinal, ela era a namorada de Harry agora, e merecia no mínimo algum respeito. "Estou aqui para impedir que você morra" Hermione respondeu.

Neste instante, Pansy virou a cabeça para encarar Hermione, embora permanecesse calma. "E quando foi que você passou a se preocupar se eu estou viva ou morta?"

"Desde o momento que você começou a namorar meu melhor-amigo. Além disso, se eu te deixar morrer, minha melhor-amiga vai para Azkaban, porque ela vai ser a assassina."

Pansy soltou uma gargalhada. "Agora eu estou entendendo... A Weasley está morrendo de raiva, não está? A cara dela me faz rir, às vezes."

"Ela... Está com ciúmes" Hermione admitiu. "Você não deveria rir. Não é um sentimento bom... A Gina gostou do Harry a vida inteira. É pura ironia que ele fique com você antes de sequer cogitá-la."

"Eu posso imaginar. Todas as garotas dessa escola andam me olhando torto. Como se já não olhassem antes..."

Pansy deixou suas palavras morrerem, e voltou a olhar para o céu, logo localizando Harry, que gritava com Rony para que o ruivo se concentrasse mais. Hermione viu Gina um pouco atrás deles, mirando Pansy com os olhos semicerrados, e uma cara nada agradável, notável à distância. Se continuasse desse jeito, morreria intoxicada por seu próprio veneno e ódio.

"Realmente, não é nada fácil namorar Harry Potter." Pansy deu continuidade ao assunto. "Você deve ter passado por muita coisa, mesmo sendo só a 'melhor amiga'."

"É, já recebi algumas ameaças pelo correio, mas nada muito preocupante." Hermione disse, e se surpreendeu em sua facilidade para ter uma conversa civilizada com Pansy. "De qualquer modo, basta você se acostumar."

"Oh, eu já tenho alguma experiência." Pansy contou. "Algumas garotas queriam literalmente me matar quando eu estava com o Draco."

Hermione ficou alerta. Não estava gostando do rumo da conversa. Aliás, todas as vezes que o nome do sonserino era mencionado em qualquer lugar, ela tendia a ficar desconfortável. Mas Pansy não pareceu perceber. E continuou:

"Você, mesmo tendo nascido no mundo dos Trouxas," a sonserina disse, e Hermione percebeu que Pansy tomava o cuidado de não chamá-la de Sangue-Ruim. "com certeza deve saber que Draco é um dos melhores partidos dessa escola. Talvez de todo o Mundo Bruxo."

"Não devia falar assim. O Harry pode te ouvir." Hermione tentou brincar, mas no fundo pretendia que a sonserina encerrasse o assunto.

"Oh, não" Pansy riu, com um pouco de desdém, o qual Hermione sabia ser parte da identidade dela e não significava que ela estava sendo sarcástica naquele momento. "Harry e eu combinamos que respeitaríamos os amigos um do outro, e as ideologias um do outro. Ele não teria ciúme do Draco."

"Hum... Então, você chegou a namorar com o Malfoy?" Hermione perguntou. Em parte, ela estava interessada em saber, embora tivesse prometido não mais ligar para o cretino. Ao mesmo tempo, ela não queria deixar o assunto morrer, pois esperava se relacionar decentemente com Pansy, pelo bem de Harry.

Pansy abriu um sorriso. "Sim, eu o namorei. Cá entre nós, tenho certeza de que ninguém vai ser melhor na cama do que o Draco, não importa com quantos eu durma. Nem o Harry é."

Hermione arregalou os olhos e engasgou com a própria saliva. Pansy se levantou para dar tapinhas em suas costas e Hermione esperou a crise passar, com os olhos marejados por conta dela.

"Está bem?" Pansy perguntou.

"Sim, obrigada." Hermione limpou a garganta.

"Eu acho que você ficou chocada com a minha objetividade" Pansy analisou, rindo. "Terá que se acostumar, Granger... Eu falo o que me vem à mente."

"Certo. Eu só não estava esperando aquele comentário..." Hermione declarou, se ajeitando melhor na arquibancada.

"Bom, pode parecer meio precoce... Mas, sim, eu já dormi com o Harry" Pansy disse. Hermione olhou para ela, de sobrancelhas erguidas. Ah,que alívio! Pansy tinha interpretado seu ataque de um modo diferente. Graças a Merlin. A verdade era que Hermione nem tinha prestado atenção ao que Pansy disse após o nome do loiro. "Tudo bem por você, certo? Não vai sair por ai me chamando de prostituta, vai?"

_Eu não poderia_, Hermione pensou, _porque seria hipócrita da minha parte_. Se Pansy fosse uma 'prostituta' por ter dormido com o namorado na primeira semana, o que isso tornava Hermione, que tinha dormido com seu inimigo número um e nunca mais tinha falado com ele?

"Claro que não" respondeu a Pansy.

Só que a namorada de Harry não parecia estar escutando. Ela tinha o olhar voltado para a entrada do Campo de Quadribol, para onde Hermione também olhou. Vindo de lá, o corpo inesquecível de Draco Malfoy se movia com a habitual petulância e superioridade, presente até no andar.

"Falando nele..." Pansy disse. "O que será que ele quer aqui? Só pode ter vindo me encher a paciência." Pansy concluiu, e Hermione achou que ela estava pensando alto, e não realmente conversando.

Ambas observaram enquanto o loiro escultural subia as escadas para chegar ao patamar onde elas estavam. Hermione percebeu que suas mãos suavam, de tanto nervosismo. Seria a primeira vez que ela ficaria no mesmo ambiente que Malfoy, sendo obrigada a se relacionar com ele. Pensando melhor, ela duvidava que ele fosse dirigir-lhe a palavra. E ela tinha razão. Malfoy as alcançou e falou diretamente com Pansy, como se Hermione nem existisse.

Talvez fosse melhor assim.

Hermione controlou seu coração para que ele não saísse pela boca.

-DMHG-DMHG-DMHG-

"Espero que esteja aqui para espionar o inimigo, Pansy" Draco disse, cruzando os braços.

Seu plano estava funcionando justamente como ele tinha planejado. Graças a seu acordo com Pansy, ele sabia que ela estaria lá durante o treino, assim como Hermione estaria, então ele teria uma desculpa para se aproximar.

A sonserina se levantou para confrontá-lo.

"O que foi que nós combinamos, Draco?" ela disse, cansada. "Não me irrite."

"Ora, ora... Botando as garrinhas de fora" ele brincou, dando um passo para mais perto de Pansy. "Eu lembro bem o que nós combinamos, Pansy. Mas, para que você cumpra sua parte, é preciso que você preste atenção ao treino."

"Eu não deveria, sendo que você não está cumprindo a _sua_ parte." Ela contestou, também cruzando os braços.

O acordo dos dois consistia em dois termos simples: Draco não provocaria Potter e até fingiria aceitar o namoro dele com Pansy, mantendo certa distância, desde que Pansy espionasse o treino da Grifinória e contasse as táticas da equipe para a próxima partida. Pansy, como uma boa sonserina, estava apenas interessada em si mesma e havia concordado prontamente.

"Vá embora, Draco"

"Não" Draco contornou a amiga e sentou-se na arquibancada. "Se você não está interessada na vitória da Sonserina, eu mesmo vou garantir que ela aconteça."

"Pelo amor de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, você está louco?"

Pansy sentou ao lado dele, alguns palmos longe de Hermione, embora ele tivesse a certeza de que ela ainda escutasse a conversa. Na verdade, ela estava um tanto estranha, evitando olhá-lo e com o corpo enrijecido. Draco imaginou se o culpado seria ele. Diante do pensamento, ele soltou um sorriso maldoso.

"O Harry vai te expulsar daqui a pontapés."

"_Harry_" Draco imitou, cheio de desprezo. "Deixe o _Harry_ vir e eu mostro a ele como é uma briga de verdade-"

"Pare com isso." Pansy disse, imperativa. "Eu te conheço, Draco. Eu sei que está bravo comigo, mas também sei que você não viria até aqui apenas para implicar."

"Tem razão. Eu vim aqui te avisar que o Snape está te procurando para te passar o circuito da ronda de hoje, já que você faltou no sábado." Ele contou, fazendo careta. Pansy encolheu os olhos para ele, parecendo não acreditar. Draco fingiu não perceber. "O que ainda está fazendo aqui?"

"Você anda tão estranho" ela disse, levantando-se de uma vez. "Vou ver o Severus antes que ele fique nervoso. Odeio quando ele fica nervoso."

"Isso, vá mesmo." Draco recostou-se no banco duro da arquibancada.

"Você vai ficar?" ela perguntou, revirando os olhos. Pansy o conhecia, sabia que ele não desistiria. "Tudo bem, por mim você pode morrer se quiser, Draco. Só não mate meu namorado."

"Eu mando as cinzas para você enfeitar sua mansão." Draco brincou. Pansy resolveu ignorá-lo, virando-se para Hermione.

"Granger, faça o favor de avisar ao Harry que eu tive que sair mais cedo." Ela pediu, e Hermione não abriu a boca, apenas assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu o procuro mais tarde."

E com isso, Pansy deixou Draco Malfoy totalmente sozinho com sua presa predileta.

-DMHG-DMHG-DMHG-

Foi inversamente proporcional: o nervosismo de Hermione foi aumentando cada vez mais à medida que a silhueta de Pansy Parkinson ia diminuindo no horizonte do Campo de Quadribol, deixando a grifinória à mercê da última pessoa que ela queria estar sozinha com.

Hermione respirou fundo, lançando um breve olhar para Malfoy. Não conseguia entender o porquê de estar tão vulnerável perante a ele. Tinha sido tão forte e tão segura durante a noite de sábado, sempre achando respostas para as provocações dele. Decidiu, então, que não deveria ter medo. Deveria, pelo contrário, voltar a ser a mesma garota forte que fora há quase uma semana atrás. Não deixaria que ele brincasse com ela.

"Malfoy" ela começou, criando coragem. "Eu realmente acho que você deveria ir embora."

"Hum... Que bom que ninguém pediu a sua opinião, Granger." Ele resmungou, os olhos totalmente voltados para o Campo, de onde a maior parte do time já os observava.

"Estou falando sério. A Parkinson pediu para você não criar confusão com o Harry."

Ele deu um sorriso maldoso, e finalmente voltou-se para ela, os olhos em chamas de gelo.

"Aposto que você adoraria que eu criasse confusão." Ele disse, os olhos estreitando. Tudo nele era predatório, e a lembrava muito o modo como ele agia no sábado à noite. "Mas para quem torceria em meio à briga, Hermione? Para o Potter ou para _mim_?"

Hermione engoliu seco, e depois forçou um suspiro. "Eu sabia que, uma hora ou outra, você daria um jeito de me provocar, Malfoy."

"É claro que eu daria. Você já me conhece, Granger." Ele continuou a sorrir, agora girando o corpo na direção da morena.

"Pois bem." Hermione sorriu sutilmente para ele. "Você já provocou. Já me fez ter imagens mentais que eu não queria ter," – ele sorriu – "e agora acho melhor ir embora, porque Harry e Ron estão voando para cá."

Draco continuou com seu sorriso irritantemente seguro e presunçoso. Ele apenas virou a cabeça para o lado a tempo de observar Harry e Rony estacionarem próximos a Hermione.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?" Rony cuspiu, cheio de ódio.

"Estava tendo uma conversa agradável com a Granger," Draco respondeu, sem modificar seu humor e tom de voz. Hermione estava começando a suspeitar que ele queria que acontecesse o que estava acontecendo. "Isto é, antes de você e o quatro-olhos chegarem."

"Malfoy, pare de ser patético" Hermione resolveu intervir.

"Não espere o impossível, Hermione." Harry grunhiu, olhando fixamente para os olhos de Draco.

"O que a Pansy viu em você é um mistério, Potter." O loiro comentou, como se falasse consigo mesmo. "Ela nunca gostou de ogros. Ela gosta bem devagarzinho; que você toque nos lugares certos..."

Rony deu um grito incompreensível, mas que lembrava "Harry, não!", ao mesmo tempo em que Harry já avançava em Malfoy com a vassoura. Por puro impulso, Hermione pôs-se entre eles. Ficou de costas para Draco, por isso não viu o sorriso presunçoso que ele estampou no rosto ao tê-la amparando a briga.

"Já chega." Ela disse, elevando a voz. "Vocês dois, parem de agir como crianças de quatro anos. Como se não conhecessem o Malfoy..." ela disse para Harry e Rony, que recuaram um pouco. Então, ela deu as costas para eles e encarou o sonserino espevitado. "E você, Malfoy. Pelo amor de Merlin, você é um Monitor-Chefe. Ao menos finja que você merece ser um."

"Acho que só precisava do seu conselho para que a minha vida se transformasse, Granger." Ele ironizou.

"Você sabe que o que você diz não me atinge." Ela disse, cruzando os braços. "Então, pare com as suas tentativas frustradas e saia daqui de uma vez."

Os olhos dele estreitaram e ele deu um passo à frente, de modo que o corpo de Hermione impedisse que Harry e Rony o vissem. Assim, ele inclinou-se e sussurrou bem perto dela.

"Eu vou... Se você vier comigo."

Hermione sentiu como se seu coração tivesse parado brevemente antes de retomar as batidas num compasso acelerado. Tão desconcertada ela ficou que o tempo deu a impressão de parar por aquele irreal momento em que os olhos de Malfoy a perfuravam. Ela não queria nada daquilo, odiava as reações estúpidas de seu próprio corpo. E ainda por cima estava naquela situação bem em frente a Harry e Rony, as duas últimas pessoas que poderiam estar ali.

"Não seja ridículo." Hermione sussurrou de volta, mas foi impossível esconder o tremor em sua voz. Com sorte, Harry e Rony não teriam escutado.

"Eu não estou brincando, _Hermione_." Ele continuou com sussurros. "Siga-me"

Imperativo como sempre, Draco deixou a frase no ar e desviou da morena. De nariz empinado, torceu a cara para Harry e Rony e saiu andando para fora do Campo de Quadribol. Foi então que Hermione respirou fundo, encarou os amigos e se despediu.

"Eu já vou, rapazes. Bom treino."

Não dando margem a questionamentos e afins, Hermione aumentou suas passadas até estar longe do alcance de Harry e Rony. Suspirou aliviada quando os viu voltarem ao ar para continuar o treino e Harry recomeçou a dar as coordenadas. Desceu as escadas, chegando ao gramado muito rápido, apenas para se perguntar por que exatamente estava fazendo o que Malfoy a instruíra. Sim, ela queria confrontá-lo para obter algumas respostas, ou ao menos exigir que ele parasse de atormentá-la com os olhares de uma vez por todas. Porém, assim que ela terminou de descer as escadas e estava passando em frente aos vestiários, a mão gélida e tão conhecida a puxou para dentro e a fez colidir com força no corpo de Draco Malfoy. A porta se fechou atrás deles.

O sorriso dele era tão presunçoso que ela se arrependeu, no mesmo instante, de ter seguido as comandos dele. Por outro lado, sentir o corpo dele tão próximo parecia ter despertado lugares intocados de seu próprio corpo, e só o que ela queria era mais contato físico. Nunca pensou que fosse admitir, mas tinha adorado sua noite com Draco e estava ansiosa por mais. Tinha um forte pressentimento de que este 'mais' estava a caminho.

"Eu gosto das minhas conquistas difíceis, Granger," ele começou, com a voz sorrateira, a princípio, arrepiando-a toda. "mas devo dizer que estou feliz por você estar se mostrando tão fácil de persuadir."

"Você acaba de me insultar, Malfoy." Ela disse, e se desprendeu das garras dele. "Adeus."

Virou as costas, mas nem por um segundo pensou que seria simples assim. Novamente a mão dele prendeu seu braço, e agora o corpo dele colou ao dela pelas costas, de modo que Draco pudesse abraçá-la em seguida e colar a boca em seu pescoço, inalando seu perfume. Diante disso, Hermione fechou os olhos com luxúria.

"Eu apenas quis dizer que você está antecipando nossos momentos juntos, o que é uma coisa muito proveitosa" ele afirmou, e depois mordiscou a orelha dela. Hermione gemeu. "Posso perceber que você também está querendo um _flashback_ de sábado à noite."

"Também?" Hermione perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior e tentando controlar a voz. Draco riu, e Hermione percebeu que até as vibrações sonoras que ele produzia eram capazes de deixá-la fora do eixo.

"Eu não tenho nenhum problema em admitir que te quero de novo, Granger."

É claro que Hermione jamais poderia resistir. Ela tinha sérias dúvidas se alguém jamais resistiria a Draco Malfoy e todo aquele charme friamente calculado.

"Aqui?" ela perguntou, rouca. "Agora?"

"E por que não?" ele questionou. "A adrenalina de sermos pegos vai aumentar e muito o prazer da experiência."

"Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de sermos pegos, Malfoy." Ela contrapôs, ainda querendo ser sensata e suprimir seus instintos primitivos. "Posso pensar em inúmeras razões... Harry e Rony me matariam, nós dois somos monitores e temos que dar o exemplo, sem falar no escândalo que a cena provocaria na escola..."

"Bom... Isso vai diminuir a diversão, mas eu posso lançar feitiços avançados para trancar a porta e abafar os sons." Ele garantiu, passando a distribuir beijos na curva do pescoço da morena. "Ah, como isso me fez falta..." ele murmurou, mais para si mesmo, ela sabia.

"Lance-os agora, então, Draco." Ela pediu, partindo para o primeiro nome dele como forma de dizer que tinha concordado. "Antes que fiquemos muito distraídos."

Com relutância, Draco largou a cintura dela e puxou a varinha. Além de lançar feitiços que a própria Hermione desconhecia para trancar as portas e janelas do vestiário de Quadribol, Draco lançou um forte _Silencio_ e diminuiu as luzes do ambiente. Então, ele segurou os ombros de Hermione a fez virar-se delicadamente de frente para ele. Ficaram alguns segundos apenas se encarando. Hermione se tornava cada vez mais consciente da beleza do rapaz. Começava a se perguntar o que alguém como ele poderia querer com alguém como ela, uma sabe-tudo rata de biblioteca.

"Satisfeita, agora?" ele sussurrou, rompendo o silêncio. Draco encostou a ponta do dedo indicador na bochecha de Hermione e foi escorregando-o até atingir o queixo dela, levantando o rosto da morena. Hermione relutava para manter os olhos abertos e os gemidos dentro da boca. Assim, a única resposta que Draco recebeu foi um aceno de cabeça e um olhar de luxúria e súplica. Ele sorriu de seu modo vampírico. "Que tal, então, você _me_ satisfazer?"

O próximo movimento de Malfoy foi desabotoar as calças e deixá-las escorregarem até seus pés. Hermione prendeu a respiração. Ele estava mais adiantado do que ela esperava.

"Você é tão cheio de si, não é?" ela afirmou, balançando a cabeça e evitando encarar o membro exposto dele. "E você só pensa em sexo, o tempo todo?"

"Não. Eu também penso em dinheiro, apostas e planos para ferrar os grifinórios." Ele respondeu, objetivo e direto. Hermione tinha a leve impressão de que ele não estava mentindo, embora tivesse tentado fazer soar como uma brincadeira o que ele tinha acabado de dizer. "Ah, e também em sexo. Com você."

Hermione riu, preferindo ignorar o gênio maligno que co-existia na mente dele e tentar se divertir com a situação. "Então, eu sou a única que pode te satisfazer?"

"Você é a única mulher num raio de 200 metros, Granger. Isto é, se eu não contar a Weasley" ele fez uma cara de repulsa, o que fez a morena rir involuntariamente. "Então, sim. Você é a única. Era isso que esperava ouvir?"

"Na verdade, não. Mas acho que vindo de você é o melhor que eu vou ouvir, certo?" ela se divertiu com a personalidade dele. Quem diria que um dia ela se sentiria encantada pelo jeito dele, e não enraivecida, como o de costume?

"Ok, já conversamos o suficiente por um ano escolar inteiro" Draco decidiu cortar o assunto. "Que tal você chegar mais perto para que eu possa te beijar?"

"Eu vou fazer isso..." ela sussurrou, dando um passo a frente. "Mas que fique bem claro que eu quero fazer isso, e por isso eu estou fazendo. Nada a ver com 'satisfazer você', entendeu? Você não manda em mim."

Ela o viu contendo um sorriso. "Claro que não. Ninguém poderia mandar em Hermione Granger, poderia?"

Satisfeita, Hermione ficou na ponta dos dedos e encostou os lábios nos dele, apenas por um instante. Foi surpreendida, no entanto, pelos braços do loiro envolvendo todo o seu corpo (ela ficava tão pequena perto dele) e a puxando totalmente para si, colando seus corpos.

Ele riu do susto dela em meio à respiração antes de segurar o pescoço da grifinória e puxá-la para um beijo mais profundo. Oh, aquela boca, aquela língua. Agora Hermione sabia que estivera em negação desde o sábado á noite, fingindo para si mesma que não sentia falta dele, que não precisava daquela perfeição de movimentos e calor. Era mentira! Seu corpo e alma gritavam por Draco Malfoy! E um simples beijo estava pondo a morena a ferver.

Ela gemeu quando o contato cessou por milissegundos, de modo que o loiro pudesse retirar a própria camisa e gravata. Já Hermione deu um jeito de despir-se sem desgrudar a boca do sonserino; logo, os dois estavam sem os uniformes – ele nu e ela de lingerie. As mãos de Draco viajavam pelas laterais do corpo de Hermione e apertavam seu quadril e seus seios no caminho.

"Por que brincou tanto comigo esta semana, Malfoy?" Hermione resolveu perguntar, sua dúvida gerando um incômodo, embora ela não parasse de distribuir beijos ao sonserino enquanto aguardava pela resposta.

"Porque é isso que eu faço, Granger." Ele respondeu, simplesmente, dando de ombros. "Pensei que você gostasse de brincar comigo." Ele continuou, sua afirmação tomando insinuações maliciosas, como de costume.

Hermione não rebateu. Não por falta do que dizer, mas porque estava encabulada demais para pôr para fora o que realmente desejava. Queria dizer a ele o quanto realmente adorava a forma como ele brincava com ela e com seu corpo, não com a sua mente. Aquela semana tinha a deixado louca; mais uma vez, tanto física quanto psicologicamente. Chegou à conclusão que o melhor era aproveitar o momento enquanto podia, pois sabe Merlin quando Draco Malfoy ia querê-la outra vez. Ela não pretendia depender do humor de lua dele para ter suas vontades atendidas.

"Por mais que eu queira segurar essa sensação de necessidade por você," Draco mudou os rumos da conversa, provando que pouca importância tivera o assunto que a morena levantara. Ele depositou um beijo estalado na maçã do rosto dela, descendo para o pescoço. "Temo que nós precisemos nos apressar. Um treino de Quadribol não dura mais que duas horas, das quais uma já se foi."

"A idéia de usar os vestiários foi sua." Hermione apontou, indicando que o problema era dele. Em seguida, pensou melhor. Ou melhor, pensou de fato, pois antes não era ela quem tinha falado – a mão de Draco circulando a parte baixa de suas costas tornava o raciocínio difícil. "Mas você está certo, então ande com isso."

"Você não se importa se eu simplesmente te prender contra a parede, se importa?" a voz rouca dele a pegou se arrepiando de prazer. Ele não podia ficar fazendo isso com ela... Era um golpe extremamente baixo usar aquele tom de voz e murmurar coisas que a faziam imaginar loucuras com ele. O pensamento de ter o corpo preso entre ele e a parede já foi o suficiente para que ela se sentisse mais perto de um orgasmo. "Quero dizer, não temos exatamente uma cama por aqui. Nem uma escrivaninha. Ou uma banheira." ele brincou com o incidente de sábado à noite e o prolongamento no banheiro dos Monitores. A simples lembrança de transar com Malfoy dentro daquela banheira a fez mais excitada do que nunca.

"Faça como quiser, Draco, mas faça." Ela murmurou, enroscando as unhas poucas que tinha na curva das costas dele, puxando o corpo do loiro para mais perto.

"Absolutamente adoro te fazer implorar" ele riu com prazer; a mesma risada divertida do encontro anterior, que Hermione nunca tinha ouvido antes de envolver-se com ele. Ficava feliz por despertar um lado mais positivo no sonserino, geralmente tão frio.

Ele segurou a cintura de Hermione com ambas as mãos e fez força para erguê-la, ao que Hermione ajudou com um impulso para enroscar suas pernas na cintura dele. Era uma posição estranha, sendo que ele estava completamente nu, e ela só mantinha a roupa íntima. Hermione podia sentir a ereção de Draco bem na sua entrada. Um pouco mais e ele a penetraria de roupas. Observações à parte, Draco começou a carregar a morena até a parede mais próxima, ao lado dos chuveiros. Ele voltou Hermione ao chão assim que a encostou lá.

"Nós podíamos tentar usar uma cama ao menos uma vez, não acha?" Draco disse, de repente, de forma tão casual que ela quase não se deu conta do que ele realmente estava propondo. Aquela frase queria dizer que ele pretendia continuar transando com ela às escondidas. Hermione não estava certa sobre o que pensar disso. "Embora diversificar seja bom para não cair no tédio." Ele continuou, sorrindo em seguida.

Por um momento, Hermione admirou o sorriso pervertido tão característico dos sonserinos. E seus olhos também passearam por todo o rosto de Draco até chegar aos seus olhos, onde ficaram presos. Uma prisão de gelo, que se tornava cada vez mais escura. Por que ele mexia tanto com ela? Oh, Merlin... Draco deu um passo à frente, finalmente prendendo o corpo dela à parede, como ele tinha prometido. O sorriso maldito continuava lá, intacto. Era incrivelmente sexy. A cabeça dele se inclinou para que ele pudesse beijá-la mais uma vez. Um beijo de veludo, o mais perfeito que ela já tinha imaginado dar.

De repente, nenhum dos dois sentiu a necessidade de dizer mais nada. Eles estavam ali. Seus corpos estavam juntos. As mãos dele desabotoavam o sutiã dela com destreza. As mãos dela friccionavam os braços dele, sentindo bem os músculos definidos. Livrando-se do restante da roupa dela, Draco enterrou o nariz nos cabelos e pescoço da morena, distribuindo caricias e provocando gemidos mornos.

"É uma pena não termos mais tempo..." ele murmurou, e ela notou uma mudança em seu tom de voz – só não conseguia identificar o que causara isso. Enquanto falava, Draco deslizou as mãos até os seios da grifinória. Cobriu ambos com o seu toque e passou a massageá-los, ao que Hermione quase perdeu o controle das pernas. "Eu gostaria muito de dar ao seu corpo a atenção que ele merece."

Então, ele afastou as mãos do peito de Hermione, levando-as em direção ao quadril dela. Delicadamente, ele desceu a última peça de roupa que os separava de estarem completamente juntos. A morena prendeu a respiração no momento em que as mãos de Draco voltaram a subir suas coxas. Era incrível como ela tinha plena consciência de cada centímetro que ele tocava. Assim, pôde sentir muito bem quando uma das mãos do loiro pousou sobre sua virilha.

"O tempo é curto" ele continuou. Já falava sozinho, uma vez que Hermione não se encontrava capaz de se comunicar de outro modo que não com seu corpo e seu desejo. "Mas é suficiente para te torturar um pouco mais."

"Oh não" Hermione gemeu, frustrada. Não agüentava mais de vontade de tê-lo para si, e ele vinha com joguinhos. Ela jamais saberia como ele conseguia suportar sua excitação e ainda elaborar planos para aumentar a dela. "Você quer que eu implore um pouco mais? Eu imploro. Só, _por favor_... Eu preciso, Draco."

Ele riu e chacoalhou a cabeça. "Não é isso que eu quero de você, Hermione." Os olhos do loiro escanearam todo o corpo dela. "A única coisa que eu quero agora é saber quem é o seu outro homem."

"O quê?" A morena arregalou os olhos. Arqueou as sobrancelhas. Nesse momento, o dedo médio de Malfoy que estava pressionado na sua virilha se projetou de modo a tocar seu clitóris. Hermione sugou o ar com vontade. Tomou muito esforço para conseguir continuar a conversa. "Eu não tenho outro homem, Malfoy. Não sou do tipo de transar por aí nem com um só, quem dera com dois."

"Você me entendeu" ele começou a ficar temperamental. "Quero saber quem foi que te descobriu antes de mim. Quem foi seu primeiro?"

"Isso é ridículo." Ela revirou os olhos, encostando a cabeça na parede atrás de si. Draco provocou-a com o dedo médio, dessa vez fazendo pequenos círculos sobre a região íntima dela.

"Foi o Potter? O Weasley?" ele continuou o questionamento. "O Krum? Aquele ogro não pode ter sido nada bom para você..."

"Draco! Pare com isso!" ela conseguiu dizer, apesar da sensação de leveza e levitação que os movimentos dele em seu clitóris induziam. "O que isso vai mudar? Fará diferença?"

"Me diga você, Hermione" ele sibilou, agora verdadeiramente nervoso. Draco inclinou o pescoço até encostar seus lábios no ouvido direito da morena. Quase simultaneamente, ele introduziu seu dedo na grifinória, fazendo-a tremer e gemer em surpresa e satisfação. A voz dele apenas completou sua excitação. "Diga... Fará diferença se eu substituir este dedo pelo meu membro? Fará diferença se eu começar a entrar e sair de você até que seu mundo desabe e se resuma ao meu nome? É só me dizer quem foi o canalha."

"Oh, Merlin..." ela sussurrou, completamente afetada pelas palavras sujas dele. Ela descobriu que gostava quando ele falava assim. E descobriu também que era melhor ceder aos caprichos dele. "Você provavelmente não conhece..." ela começou. Draco incentivou-a a falar mais introduzindo um segundo dedo, ao que Hermione fechou os olhos. "É o irmão mais velho do Rony."

Draco permaneceu alguns segundos sem ação e Hermione não abriu os olhos para ver o que acontecia. Então, a voz rouca dele rosnou em seu ouvido mais uma vez. "Seja mais específica."

"Oh, Draco..." ela resmungou, mas o loiro torceu os dedos nas paredes de seu canal e ela não podia mais agüentar. Teria que falar para que não tivesse seu orgasmo sem ao menos tê-lo dentro de si. "Foi no Natal antes da guerra. Charlie e eu ficamos sozinhos na Toca, aconteceu. E depois fizemos de novo um dia antes de ele voltar para a Romênia. Satisfeito? Quer que eu te diga também os lugares da casa?"

"Por favor, não" ele resmungou, soltando um suspiro em seguida. "Apesar de ter sido _um _Weasley, estou satisfeito por não ser **O** Weasley."

"Continue falando do Rony e eu não vou ter um orgasmo nem se você der o melhor de si." Ela ameaçou, cortando o assunto. Naquele momento, não pensava muito bem no que estava acontecendo; só sabia que queria, que ansiava pelo corpo de Draco completando o seu. Algo ficava faltando enquanto ele não a preenchesse.

"Somos dois." Draco comentou, enojado, enquanto tirava os dois dedos da garota à sua frente.

"E então, Malfoy? Depois de todo esse papo furado, ainda tem disposição para fazer o que pretendíamos desde o início?" ela o intimidou.

Ele não respondeu, apenas usando seu sorriso malicioso como indicativo. Em seguida, Draco segurou a mão de Hermione que estava segurando o ombro dele e guiou-a até sua cintura, deslizando os dedos delicados da morena até eles encostarem sobre sua ereção muito firme. Por instinto, Hermione fechou a mão sobre o órgão. Eles tinham vontade, mas nenhum dos dois sequer piscou, mantendo o olhar do outro. Imperceptivelmente, Draco ergueu uma das pernas de Hermione e a fez enganchar sua cintura. Diante disso, a grifinória tirou a mão do sexo dele e um mero impulso da parte de Malfoy o fez penetrá-la.

Ele não tinha sido duro como da primeira vez. Agora, tinha se unido a ela de maneira convicta, mas delicada. Gemidos saíram da boca dos dois em um uníssono perfeito. Draco deixou o pescoço pender para trás e Hermione enterrou a cabeça no ombro dele, aumentando a força com que segurava os braços dele. Ele ainda segurava a coxa dela para cima e aproveitou-se disso para ir mais fundo na grifinória – o quanto era possível. Hermione apertou as unhas no ombro dele.

"Então..." ele sibilou no pé-de-ouvido da grifinória, fazendo-a arfar. "Esse Charlie... É melhor do que eu?"

Hermione gemeu, procurando se lembrar de como fora o sexo com Charlie. Aparentemente, ela tinha se esquecido. Tudo que seu corpo conhecia agora era Draco Malfoy. Diante disso, sua resposta saiu mais fácil do que ela esperava.

"Em hipótese alguma" ela sussurrou. As palavras foram suficientes para satisfazer o sonserino. Draco gemeu mais uma vez, e então começou a se mexer.

No início, ele fez o possível para ir devagar e respeitar as restrições que aquela posição os implicava. No entanto, após cinco ou seis investidas em Hermione, ele pareceu não conseguir mais manter-se naquele ritmo que não lhe era característico – ele precisava de força, de paixão, de fogo. Assim, as próximas estocadas ganharam uma velocidade imensa em um piscar de olhos e logo Hermione teve que largar os braços dele para se apoiar à parede, caso contrário eles se desequilibrariam. Draco também tirara uma das mãos dele da cintura da morena, para sustentar o peso deles contra a parede. Seus corpos estavam mais próximos do que nunca e cada vez que Draco se afastava para investir de novo era como se o paraíso fosse tirado tanto dele quanto de Hermione.

"Oh, Draco" Hermione não se conteve e quebrou os gemidos com o nome dele. Ele tinha razão; era quase natural dizer o nome dele conforme se aproximava de seu clímax. Mesmo com seus olhos abertos, só o que ela enxergava eram bolas brancas de luz e o rosto compenetrado do loiro, esforçando-se para dar o máximo àquele momento. Foi aquela visão de Draco Malfoy que arrancou de Hermione o orgasmo imediato. E ela se entregou à sensação murmurando o nome do sonserino mais algumas vezes e contorcendo o corpo sobre o dele. "Draco!..."

Ele não respondeu dizendo seu nome de volta, mas os ofegos de cansaço diziam mais do que palavras. Após o orgasmo dela, não demoraram mais de três estocadas para que o dele viesse. Ele gemeu tão alto que Hermione ficou com medo do "_Silencio_" não dar conta. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior ao senti-lo gozar dentro dela, quase tão forte quanto o sexo tinha sido. Logo em seguida, Draco tirou seu membro de dentro dela, mas não afastou seu corpo – pelo contrário, ele grudou seu torso completamente no tronco dela, mantendo-os grudados pelo suor.

Estavam preparados para ficar algum tempo assim, apenas apreciando a sensação pós-sexo. Hermione encarava o teto e apreciava a sensação de ter a cabeça dele aconchegada em seu ombro. Ela voltou a enlaçar os braços dele com os seus, iniciando pequenos movimentos circulares com os dedos – uma forma de carinho que ela jamais esperara fornecer ao loiro. Ficou contente ao receber a resposta dele, que se manifestou por um beijo delicado em seu pescoço. Em seguida, ele passou a brincar com os cachos dela.

Queriam, mais uma vez, que durasse para sempre. Queriam curtir o outro o máximo possível antes de terem que se separar. No entanto, foram impedidos. Impedidos por vozes que vinham do lado de fora e alguém tentando mexer na maçaneta.

"Está trancada!" Draco e Hermione ouviram a voz de Harry Potter. "Será que tem alguém ai dentro?"

Imediatamente, Hermione empurrou Draco com ambas as mãos e desesperou-se, começando a pegar suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão do vestiário de Quadribol. Ela viu pelo canto dos olhos que Draco soltou um enorme suspiro e começou a fazer o mesmo, logo após passar a mão pelos cabelos.

"Estou tão, tão ferrada" Hermione murmurou.

"Acalme-se, Hermione" Draco disse, enquanto vestia as calças. "Podemos esperá-los irem embora."

A alternativa dele logo foi descartada pela voz de Gina do outro lado da porta:

"Eu sei um feitiço que pode abrir a porta. Já que o 'alohomora' não está adiantando..." a ruiva disse. Hermione imaginou-a tomando a frente do grupo e empunhando a varinha. Gina era realmente boa com feitiços. Rapidamente, a morena subiu o zíper da saia e fechou o sutiã.

E foi nesse momento que a porta se abriu, com um baque estrondoso.

O estômago de Hermione se revirou. Depois de ter seus olhos acostumados com a claridade vinda de fora, foi capaz de identificar o rosto de Gina, que tinha a boca aberta em choque. Uma mão surgiu no ombro da ruiva e empurrou-a para o lado, de modo que o resto do time pudesse ter acesso ao vestiário. E o resto do time teve acesso também à visão de Hermione Granger vestindo sua saia e um sutiã e Draco Malfoy vestindo nada além de calças. Conscientes ou não, todo o time de Quadribol da Grifinória imitou a reação de Gina, ficando boquiabertos.

"Mi... Mione?" Rony gaguejou, expressando os sentimentos de todos. "MALFOY?"

Hermione respirou fundo. Ela estava sem palavras. Tentou vasculhar sua mente atrás de uma desculpa que pudesse fazer seus amigos não a matarem, mas as circunstancias deixavam bem óbvio o que estava acontecendo ali, que ela tinha estado com Draco. Ao lembrar-se do loiro, tentou olhar para ele procurando refúgio ou talvez alguma idéia, mas ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos e encarava o teto. Ela devia saber que toda a responsabilidade cairia sobre suas costas.

"Hermione?" Harry perguntou. "O que é que está acontecendo? Malfoy estava..." Harry nem terminou a sentença e já avançava sobre Malfoy. "Seu sujo! Como você tem coragem de fazer isso com ela?"

Antes, no entanto, que ele conseguisse puxar a varinha contra o peito de Draco, Hermione lançou-se na frente de Harry e o parou. Percebeu que era a segunda vez que fazia isso apenas naquele dia – meter-se entre Draco e Harry. Ela tomou uma respiração profunda e encontrou os olhos confusos do amigo.

"Ele não fez nada, Harry." Ela disse, quase inaudível. "Para começar, eu posso muito bem me defender sozinha. Ou já se esqueceu do soco do terceiro ano?"

"Não há necessidade de relembrar, Hermione." Draco bufou, começando a se irritar.

E ali estava. A cereja no topo do bolo. Draco Malfoy acabara de chamá-la por seu primeiro nome, em frente aos seus amigos, e após terem sido pegos seminus nos vestiários de Quadribol. Oh, e após Hermione ter impedido Harry de atacar Malfoy. O que seria dela depois de tantas evidências?

"Oh meu Merlin" Gina expressou, mais uma vez, o que todos tinham em mente. "Eu estava certa! Tinha um garoto afinal, Hermione!"

Hermione olhou para Gina com um olhar mortal. A ruiva não podia manter suas conclusões para si? Tudo estava distorcido... Como Hermione explicaria agora que ela estava simplesmente transando com Malfoy; que ele não era 'garoto' nenhum em sua vida? Oh, mas isso soava terrível! Fazia Hermione parecer uma vagabunda. Talvez fosse melhor aos ouvidos dos amigos que ela simplesmente estivesse gostando de Draco. Pelo menos assim não teria sua reputação arrastada para a lama dizendo a verdade.

Estava mesmo numa encruzilhada.

"Eu acho que meu cérebro vai entrar em choque" Rony comentou. Hermione notou o rosto contorcido do amigo, que ainda estava próximo da porta. "Alguém precisa explicar o que está acontecendo agora mesmo!"

"Hermione, você está apaixonada pelo Malfoy?" Gina continuou a tagarelar, como se Rony nem tivesse dito nada. Infelizmente, aquela simples frase fez todos olharem para a ruiva com olhares chocados, inclusive Draco. Em seguida, esses olhares recaíram sobre Hermione. Para sua sorte, a morena não precisou responder nada.

"Obviamente que não, Weasley" Draco respondeu por ela. Mas como ele poderia saber? E se ela estivesse?_ Oh, Merlin, e se ela estivesse? _"Não é minha culpa se vocês, grifinórios, à exceção da Granger, não sabem o que é se divertir."

"Como é que é?" Harry voltou a partir para cima do loiro, com as sobrancelhas enrugadas. "Então você está se aproveitando dela, seu estúpido!"

"Oh, é claro! A culpa é do sonserino malvado." Draco tomou uma grande dose de sua característica ironia. "Já passou pela sua mente que você talvez não conheça sua amiga tão bem assim, Potty?"

"Ok, já chega!" Hermione disse, acabando com a briga. "Vou acabar com as dúvidas de vocês, Harry, Rony e Gina, e espero que vocês fiquem quietos enquanto eu falo." Os três encararam-na com seriedade e um pouco de medo, enquanto Draco sorriu com a atitude dela. "Ok. Primeiro, eu não estou aqui forçada. Tenho completa noção do que estou fazendo trancada aqui com o Malfoy. Segundo, sintam-se felizes por não terem chegado dois minutos mais cedo, ou vocês veriam exatamente o que estão imaginando que aconteceu aqui." A ultima frase fez Rony arregalar os olhos. "E terceiro: estou cansada do interrogatório. Nada lhes dá o direito de se meterem desse modo no que eu faço ou deixo de fazer. Ainda mais em frente a estranhos." Ela terminou, apontando o resto do time de Quadribol com a cabeça.

Depois de desabafar, Hermione pegou seus sapatos e sua blusa no chão. Não se deu o trabalho de vesti-los; apenas protegeu o peito e saiu andando porta afora dos vestiários, sem se importar com as caras assustadas dos amigos e colegas grifinórios. Só se deu conta de que Draco tinha a seguido quando estava do lado de fora, vestindo sua blusa. Notou que ele estava completamente refeito, até com os cabelos recompostos.

"Hermione..." ele chamou sua atenção. Ela ergueu a cabeça enquanto calçava a sandália. "Quando vou te ver de novo?" ele perguntou. Havia um brilho diferente nos olhos dele dessa vez. Era uma pena que ela estivesse prestes a acabar com ele.

"Amanhã, na aula de Poções." Ela disse, ríspida.

Ele sorriu muito maliciosamente. "Desculpe desapontá-la, mas não podemos fazer o que eu tenho em mente no meio da sala de aula do Snape. Seremos expulsos."

"E o que te faz pensar que eu vou fazer o que você tem em mente?" ela retrucou, nervosa. "Tudo isso foi culpa sua, Malfoy. Se não ficasse com esses joguinhos e me convencendo a entrar em vestiários alheios, eu não teria acabado de abalar uma amizade de mais de seis anos."

"A culpa não foi minha se você decidiu ser mandona com seus amiguinhos!" Ele se sentiu ultrajado.

"Eu tive que ser!" a morena elevou o tom de voz. "Não havia nenhuma mentira que eu pudesse inventar. Estava muito óbvio que nós dois estávamos juntos."

"E daí?" Draco também começou a gritar, chegando mais perto dela. "Você mesma disse, eles não tem o direito de te censurarem!"

"Acontece que a minha ficha caiu, Malfoy." Ela disse, olhando nos olhos cinzentos. "Eu não vou continuar servindo de brinquedo para você. Isso nunca foi o que eu imaginei para a minha vida. Eu simplesmente me deixei seduzir, e foi bom enquanto durou. Mas nós dois sabemos que não podemos continuar nisso pra sempre. Um dia você vai se cansar de mim."

"Você não sabe, Hermione. E se eu não me cansar? Eu sei que não vou. É impossível cansar de você."

"ARGH! Pare com isso!" ela voltou a berrar. "Não precisa continuar me seduzindo. Você já conseguiu o que queria. Duas vezes! Será que é pedir muito que você procure outra pessoa para enganar?" Hermione sentia que estava quase no limite. "Quando a Gina perguntou se eu estava apaixonada por você... Você não me deixou responder. Não se preocupe, minha resposta é não. Mas se continuarmos nos vendo, essa resposta pode mudar. Você consegue entender por que eu te peço para não me procurar mais?"

Draco ficou um tempo em silêncio, encarando o chão. Não querendo ouvir mais nada dele, Hermione deu as costas ao loiro e começou a andar pelo gramado em direção ao castelo. Precisava de um banho, de uma caneca quente de chá e de um momento de sossego. Precisava pensar no que tinha acabado de fazer. Tinha acabado de brigar com Harry, Rony e Gina por causa de Malfoy, pelo amor de Merlin! Por que fora fazer isso?

-DMHG-DMHG-DMHG-

Ela não desceu para jantar. Descobriu que não queria ver nem um vulto de cabelo loiro que fosse. Portanto, a melhor opção era esperar os amigos voltarem à Torre da Grifinória para que pudesse conversar com eles. Não havia outra coisa no mundo que ela quisesse mais do que se reconciliar com eles.

Hermione esperou por um bom tempo. Inúmeros alunos já tinham subido e inclusive ido para a cama. Já deveria ser por volta das onze horas quando ela finalmente viu Gina, Harry e Rony se aproximarem. Imediatamente, ela levantou-se da poltrona onde estivera e os encarou, convidando-os a se juntarem a ela diante da lareira. Agradeceu internamente quando eles o fizeram.

"Oi, Mione." Gina foi a primeira a quebrar o gelo. "Estávamos falando de você."

"É..." Harry completou. "Queremos pedir desculpas." Hermione pegou-se confusa. "Quero dizer... Eu sou a última pessoa que pode te julgar. Estou com a Pansy, não estou? Se você realmente gosta do Malfoy-"

"Eu não gosto" Hermione o cortou. "Eu estava fazendo uma loucura. Está tudo acabado agora."

"Wow" Rony soltou a respiração. "Que alivio!"

Harry e Gina olharam feio para ele.

"Mesmo assim, Mione" Gina prosseguiu. "Queremos que você saiba – apesar da estupidez que o Ronald acabou de dizer – que nós vamos te apoiar no que quer que seja, desde que isso a faça feliz."

Hermione sorriu e sentiu-se emocionada. "Vocês são os melhores."

"Abraço?" Harry pediu, com um biquinho. Ela riu e se jogou em cima dele, logo sendo seguida por Gina e Rony, por fim.

Era a melhor sensação do mundo. Eles ainda a amavam mesmo depois das burradas que ela tinha feito aquela semana. Amigos como os seus ela jamais encontraria novamente. E assim, prometeu a si mesma que não mais faria algo idiota que pudesse acabar com as suas amizades. Muito menos ceder aos caprichos de seu corpo e aos desejos que ainda pudesse sentir por um certo sonserino.

Nunca mais.

-DMHG-DMHG-DMHG-

Se Hermione Granger pensava que ela podia simplesmente terminar as coisas com Draco Malfoy, ela estava enganada.

Depois de ter sido largado falando sozinho no Campo de Quadribol, Draco voltara ao seu dormitório na Sonserina e fechara a porta com uma força desnecessária, trancando-a em seguida. Passou a cruzar o quarto, andando de um lado para o outro enquanto pensava em todos os modos como podia humilhar Granger. Ninguém abandonava Draco Malfoy! Mas humilhá-la não era a única alternativa; Draco pegava-se constantemente ouvindo a voz dela... Uma frase em especial tinha chamado sua atenção:

"_Quando a Gina perguntou se eu estava apaixonada por você..."_ ela dissera. _"Você não me deixou responder. Não se preocupe, minha resposta é não. Mas se continuarmos nos vendo, essa resposta pode mudar. Você consegue entender por que eu te peço para não me procurar mais?" _

Alguma coisa ali o deixava perturbado, e ao mesmo tempo fascinado. Ela tinha declarado que podia se apaixonar por ele. Tentou pensar no quanto as coisas mudariam se isso acontecesse... Ela não correria mais dele, para começar. Se ela se apaixonasse, ele poderia tê-la quando quisesse – o que o agradava muito.

Draco deu um sorriso que deixaria seu pai orgulhoso se o velho não estivesse em Azkaban. Era isso: faria Granger se apaixonar por ele. E então, poderia fazer com ela o que bem entendesse.

Plano melhor não poderia haver.

**Fim.**

**N/A:** Estou de volta! Alguns meses depois do esperado, é verdade, mas estou feliz por finalmente te conseguido postar essa fic. Vocês pediram tanto e me deixaram tão feliz por saber que gostaram tanto de "Inesperado". Espero que não tenham se decepcionado com a seqüência...

Para os afobados, já vou dizendo que, sim, haverá uma continuação. Só não sei quando ela sai, ando ocupada demais. Janeiro é um bom mês para escrever, mas não prometo nada. Mais uma vez, obrigada pelo carinho de todos e pelos comentários lindos. Continuem me dizendo o que acharam: DEIXEM REVIEWS!

Muito, muito obrigada.

Thaís Potter Malfoy.

**N/A2**: Bem como eu prometi, dedico essa fic e todas as próximas dramiones da minha vida pra pessoa mais maravilhosa do universo, Srta. Lila Granger (Malfoy?). Pessoa, meu mundo não existe sem você! Desculpa a demora, outra vez.


End file.
